


Thoughts of you

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [27]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: “What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt.” (10 minutes)
Series: Writing Games [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326800
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts of you

Grantaire arrived back to a less than warm welcome. Combeferre, visibly relieved, came to grasp his shoulder and inspect him with the precise once-over of a doctor in training. Satisfied, he threw a quick look over his shoulder at Enjolras, who had said nothing, hands clenched at his sides. Combeferre gave Grantaire a quick smile, “I am glad to see you back safe” he murmured, before excusing himself and leaving the room to Enjolras and Grantaire. 

Grantaire fidgeted nervously, “I-”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Interrupted Enjolras coldly, his words drawn as thin and precise as wire, taut as the rest of him. 

Grantaire flinched, “I don’t know what you expected me to do. You would have done the same, Enjolras, don’t try to deny it.”

“I would! Because I know what I’m doing, and I know my own limits and I would not run head first so recklessly into something like that!” He threw his hands into the air, “You could have been spotted, you could have been hurt, you could have-” His voice cut off, the earlier rage that had fuelled it snuffed out. If Grantaire didn’t know better he would have said that it ended on a wobble.

Oh

“I’m sorry.” He said eventually, after the silence settled between them, heavy and cloying. “I didn’t realise.”


End file.
